customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Surge
Mark Surge is an experienced agent of Hero Factory and a member of Alpha Team. Biography Creation Similar to all other Heroes, Mark Surge came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, around the time of Natalie Breez's creation but markedly before William Furno's. Following his activation, he was integrated into the Alpha Team, where he would receive training from the elite members of the group. While Surge and Breez would come to prove themselves as worthwhile additions to the team, Preston Stormer took a particular interest in Furno, deeming him the most reckless and impulsive of the three rookies under his watch. Rookie Watching Alpha Team escort a shipment of C-4000 on Merak 9 several months later, Surge and Breez approached their Mission Manager, Nathaniel Zib, asking him why the Alpha Leader disciplined Furno so extensively. Accompanying the Alpha Leader on a training exercise alongside Furno and Breez, Surge's unit was dispatched to the neighboring system of Lemus 2 several hours later, responding to a raid on an explosive munitions factory by Rotor and XPlode. Drawing the fire away from the rookies, Stormer took a direct hit and was incapacitated, leaving Furno to lead a successful recovery operation and ultimately recapture Rotor, earning him the praise of Stormer. Several days later, Alpha Team was assaulted by Corroder whilst overseeing the construction of Penitentiary 1331. Standing in the line of fire, Surge was pushed aside by Dunkan Bulk, who was buried beneath a pile of falling girders and injured. While Jimi Stringer drew Corroder away from the scene, Surge attempted to revive Bulk with limited success. Ultimately erecting a Hero Cell around his wounded teammate, Surge endeavored to protect his superior until reinforcements could be dispatched from the Assembly Tower. Some time later, Stormer accompanied Surge, Breez, and Furno on a training exercise under his instruction. Allowing Furno to pilot his drop ship, Stormer expressed his displeasure over a recent advertising campaign that had used Breez’s likeness to endorse an energy drink. Receiving a distress beacon originating from the Mekronite Planetary Belt, Stormer resumed control and landed the drop ship outside the Mekron City police station, noting that the planetoid had gone into lockdown mode following a red alert. Flanking Stormer as he scouted ahead, Surge and his teammates were eventually summoned to the Alpha Leader's position, encountering Chief Drax of the Mekron City police department. With the chief growing uncharacteristically confrontational and increasingly unwilling to cooperate, the Heroes detained him only for Meltdown and a legion of attack drones to ambush the precinct. Firing a burst of degraded nuclear waste at Furno, only for Stormer to jump in the line of fire, Meltdown breached the Hero's armor plating and infected the Alpha Leader with a potent swarm of microscopic nanobots. Returning to the Assembly Tower for a diagnostic report, the nanobots swiftly began to affect the chemistry of Stormer's central processor, heightening his aggression. Resorting to a more primal nature, Stormer engaged Bulk, Stringer, and Furno, escaping out into Makuhero City. With Bulk and Stringer leading Surge and Breez on a mission to retrieve the chemical antidote from Lunar Tratix, Furno trailed Stormer through Makuhero City. Locating the compound needed to purge the nanobots from Stormer's system, the Heroes were attacked by a Tratix Reptoid, which entangled Surge and prompted Stringer and Bulk to return fire. With Breez establishing contact with the Reptoid, the Heroes were ultimately able to retrieve the mineral and return to the Assembly Tower. With Furno having successfully located and retrieved Stormer, Hero Factory scientists were able to synthesize a cure that purged the nanobots for Stormer's system and remedied the Hero of Meltdown's infection. Several days later, Stormer, Bulk and Stringer responded to a distress call in New Stellac City. Discerning that they had walked into an ambush, the three veteran Heroes were ambushed by Corroder and Thunder. With the visual link to Mission Control disrupted, the remaining members of Alpha Team launched a rescue operation to recover their superiors. Arriving on the scene with Breez and Furno as reinforcements, Surge and his cohorts were soon assaulted by the combined might of XPlode, Meltdown, Corroder, and Thunder. With Stormer, Bulk, and Stringer emerging from their shelter to cover the rookies, Alpha Team stood assembled to fend off the criminals. However, the Heroes were soon confronted by a swirling, nebulous vortex in the sky above New Stellac City. With their weapons magnetically attracted to the gravitational anomaly, Surge unwillingly relinquished his Lightning Shooters as Stormer stubbornly dove into the dimensional breach to confront Von Nebula. With Furno defying orders and following him, Surge was forced to fend off the villains with his remaining teammates while disarmed. Implementing the Particle Separators added to their collective arsenals before the mission, the four Heroes were able to weather the worst of the projectile attacks unharmed until all four criminals depleted their energy weapons. Successfully apprehended the rest of Von Nebula's cohorts without their weapons, the four Heroes would witness the return of Stormer and Furno and the defeat of Von Nebula. Upon their return to Makuhero City, the elite heroes presented Surge, Breez, and Furno to Daniella Capricorn, announcing them as the latest additions to Alpha Team. Ordeal of Fire Several weeks later, Surge would accompany Stormer, Furno, and Breez on an emergency response to an assault on Tanker Station 22. While escorting civilian workers to their Hero Factory drop ship, the Heroes received heavy fire from Drilldozer, Nitroblast and Jetbug. While Furno scouted ahead to provide reconnaissance, Surge witnessed Stormer being overpowered by Drilldozer and ordering a tactical retreat, realizing too late that their weaponry was ineffective against the heat-resistant upgrades their adversaries were equipped with. Once Fire Lord had siphoned electrical energy from the tanker station, the criminals attempted to surround the Heroes and take them captive. However, Surge slipped away and damaged several of the fuel cells, distracting the Fire Villains long enough for the rest of Alpha Team to stage a tactical retreat with the civilians. Hero Factory had been dealt a crushing defeat, and they lost control of the Tanker Station. Although Furno pleaded to return and rescue Surge, Stormer was forced to make a hard call and leave his teammate behind. Taken captive by the villains, Surge was held captive for Fire Lord to ransom back to the Hero Factory. However, with his teammates mounting an immediate rescue operating in upgraded armor later that evening, Surge was able to break free of his confinement, slipping past Jetbug while Alpha Team mounted an assault on Tanker Station 22. With Nitroblast and Drilldozer captured and with Fire Lord siphoning electrical energy from a nearby power conduit, Surge was able to steal a transporter shuttle and intervene, debilitating the leader of the criminal syndicate. Restraining Fire Lord shortly after, the Heroes were re-united with Surge. With all four members of Fire Lord's gang neutralized, Surge personally oversaw their transportation to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. After having his Hero Core recharged, Surge underwent the same procedure as his teammates and was refitted with the Upgrade and equipped with an Ice Spear Blaster. Having successfully completed a mission at great personal cost, Surge later stood at the center of Alpha Team as one of the first Heroes to have been upgraded, this marking the dawn of a new age in the proud legacy of Hero Factory. Over the course of the following months, Surge would return to active patrol duty and interact sparingly with his teammates. During this time, Surge would witness the incorporation of Nathan Evo and Julius Nex into Alpha Team, as well as the creation of a new rookie named Daniel Rocka. Breakout Some time after the Tanker Station 22 mission and notably coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled the essence of Von Nebula into Villain Storage. Evading security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to trigger the Black Hole Orb Staff and conjure a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Surge and his teammates attempted to subdue the criminals before they reached the dimensional gateway and escaped. Unable to contain a single villain, however, the Heroes watched the dimensional gate collapse then reported the solemn news back to the Command Center. With Hero Factory resources spread thin, Mission Control assigned each Hero an individual mission to capture and subdue an escaped criminal. Assigned the task of subduing Splitface, Surge was refitted with duo-plating impact armor, designed to withstand the conditions of space. Adjusting to his new frame, Surge was dispatched to the Sigma Sigma Communications Array, a satellite suspended in orbit around an asteroid belt. Issued with an upgraded Lightning Shooter, a Plasma Gun, and a set of Hero Cuffs, Surge swiftly encountered a powerful energy field deflecting stray asteroids around the space station. Locating Splitface, Surge attempted to out-maneuver the criminal, though the escaped convict proved too agile in the zero-gravity terrain. Splitface's dual personalities offered several openings for the young Hero to exploit, but Surge was eventually pinned to an asteroid by an Infecticide chemical. Able to break free and pursue Splitface from a different angle, Surge ultimately saved the space station by hurling the villain on a collision course with the asteroid, shattering it into several smaller fragments that could be more easily deflected and incapacitating the villain and restraining him with Hero Cuffs. Successfully completing his mission, Surge returned to Makuhero City with Splitface in tow. Finding that the Assembly Tower's Fail-Safe Protocol had been initiated, Surge was reunited with Stormer, Furno and Evo only to find that a holographic forcefield now surrounded the Assembly Tower. With Rocka operating on the inside and a villain named Black Phantom now in control of the building, Surge and his cohorts were forced to utilize more underhanded tactics. Persuading Daniella Capricorn to report that no Heroes had returned, Alpha Team accelerated Black Phantom's plans and gave Rocka the opportunity to deactivate the Fail-Safe forcefield. Making their way back inside the Command Center, Surge and his teammates confronted Rocka about his clandestine activities, only for the Hero to reveal that he had been operating under instruction of Hero Recon Team and that he had been investigating Black Phantom for some time. Upon discovering that the villain had refitted the Assembly Tower with Anti-Quaza and that he planned to generate an army of Heroes to serve his purpose, Surge accompanied Alpha Team in the charge against Black Phantom's Arachnix Spiders while Rocka directly engaged him. Rocka ultimately defeated the villain by connecting him directly to the Assembly Tower's Quaza supply. Surge witnessed the defeat and capture of the Black Phantom, as well as the successful reactivation of the Mission Control center and the return of Stringer from his mission. However, once the Hero Factory systems had been restored, Alpha Team would later discover that Black Phantom had acquired the blueprints of the entire Assembly Tower and distributed them to an unknown recipient. Following several failed attempts to recapture the escaped villain known as Core Hunter, Surge would later participate in an Alpha Team recovery operation to track down the mercenary. Partnered with Stringer, Surge soon discovered that Core Hunter was searching for the three components of the Doom Box, a doomsday device of galactic proportions. Reconvening with Alpha Team on the planet the Doom Box was forged on, Surge's teammates were overpowered by their adversary, who appealed to the lone Hero to join him on his quest for universal domination. Surge hesitated, but he ultimately rejected the offer and dealt a decisive blow that presumably disrupted Core Hunter's molecular constitution. Having single-handedly dispatched Core Hunter, Surge was given a formal commendation for his efforts by Stormer. Brain Attack Several months after the mass-breakout event, Surge was recalled to the Assembly Tower and informed of an impending attack on Makuhero City. With the planet's local wildlife growing increasingly volatile and banding together around the Hero Factory headquarters, Stormer temporarily delegated leadership responsibilities to Furno while Surge was refitted in the Assembly Tower. Adorned with a locking clamp around his Hero Core and a visor, Surge accompanied Alpha Team into the central district of Makuhero City, only to be sidelined with the responsibility of defending the Assembly Tower while his teammates engaged the army of invaders. Repelling a number of individual attackers, Surge was ultimately assaulted by a parasitic Brain. Electrocuting himself to drive the creature away, Surge unfortunately caused his Jetpack Wings to malfunction, leaving him vulnerable. Surrounded, Surge was overpowered and fitted with a Brain specimen, which took over his higher motor functions and allowed the Brains to orchestrate a hostile invasion of the Assembly Tower, evacuating Mission Control and activating several batches of experimental Blank Heroes. With the remaining members of Alpha Team responding to the perimeter breach in the Assembly Tower, Surge briefly confronted his teammates in Mission Control, commanding a platoon of corrupted Blank Heroes to occupy the Heroes while he began damaging the Hero assembly systems. With Breez slipping through an opening to confront her lifelong friend on a higher platform, Surge was able to hesitate long enough for his teammate to free him and deactivate the Blank Heroes. With the origins of the Brains continuing to elude the Heroes despite the victory and feeling violated by the role he had unwillingly played in the ordeal, Surge would aid in the recovery effort and take on greater responsibility from this point onward. Several weeks later, after Rocka and Breez were dispatched to intercept the Valiant star-cruiser on a collision course with Makuhero City, Surge was present for an ethical confrontation between the members of Alpha Team grounded in the Assembly Tower, a debate that prompted Stormer to launch off after the two Heroes and place Bulk in temporary command of Alpha Team. With the spacecraft entering the inner solar system, Surge was acting on standby when the acting Alpha Leader make a hard call and regretfully authorized Surge, Evo, and Nex to lead a platoon of drop ships to intercept the Valiant with destructive force. With Stormer, Rocka, and Breez managing to commandeer the vessel before it entered the planet's atmosphere, Bulk was forced to hurriedly cancel the order to save the lives of his teammates. Abilities and Traits Commissioned with an experimental new design and with a temperamental processor, Surge spent his early years marred by the constant anxiety that he was built incorrectly, taking some of his earlier defeats as personal losses but masking his doubts through humor. As he gained experience, however, he would eventually be molded into a playful, energetic, and spontaneous young recruit. When the other members of Alpha Team are focused on important details he is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this tendency, Stormer sometimes views him as immature, thickheaded, and cumbersome. However, he continually proves invaluable with his kindness and battle prowess. Although he jokes most of the time, Surge can be serious when he wants to be. Powers and Equipment In his original form, Surge was equipped with a Lightning Shooter, a small pistol weapon fitted with a crossguard and designed for firing long-ranged bursts of electricity. Upon impact with a solid surface, a shot from this weapon would damage a target, overloading mechanical systems and delivering non-lethal injuries. Following the Upgrade, Surge was temporarily equipped with a Ice Spear Shooter, a weapon that was capable of firing a frozen mixture of ammonia, methane and chlorine, which acted as a chemical freezing agent. Each round in this weapon was notably fitted with a heat-seeking technology for enhanced accuracy and the blaster itself was capable of firing four shots per second. Refitted to combat the mass Breakout event, Surge was refitted with duo-plating impact armor, enabling him to withstand the vacuum and low temperatures of space while tracking Splitface. Wielding a Plasma Shooter and a modified version of his original Lightning Shooter that could be utilized as an energy sword, Surge was equipped for both long-ranged and melee combat. During the events of Brain Attack, Surge was refitted with a set of Rotating Fire Blades, a weapon based around his original Lightning Shooter that was capable of firing much more intense bursts of electrical energy and that was capable of a much more explosive impact. Additionally, Surge was refitted with a locking clamp around his Hero Core, a scout drone, a pair of Jetpack Wings, and a specialized visor. Surge.jpg|Original Form Surge 2.0.png|2.0 Form Surge Breakout.png|Breakout Form 6217_Surge_Pose.jpg|CGI rendering of Breakout Surge Surgebrainattack.jpg|Brain Attack Trivia * Surge was voiced by Bryton James in the Hero Factory television show. Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Blue Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:5.0 Heroes Category:Alpha Team